Pushed Aside
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Abe Mazur, is the known father of Rose Hathaway, and the unknown daughter Callie. Callie has lived with her father since she was born. What will happen when Callie and Rose meet for the first time? Will Callie be jealous of Rose and Abe relationship? Will Callie handle all of the changes in her life? Or will she break down?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Abe Mazur, notorious mob pirate Moroi, and father to the famous Rose Hathaway. Has a younger dhampir daughter named Callie, who lived with him since birth. Rose has no idea that she has a younger half sister. What will happen when Abe introduces Rose and Callie to each other? Will Callie be jealous of the attention her old sister receives from their father?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter One-Leaving**  
**Callie's point of view**  
It was a normal day at the Mazur household. My father was sitting at the kitchen room table sitting with his trusted guardian Henry, who happened to be my personal guardian, and primary teacher. Henry was always at the house when my father was on his business trips, which were frequent. Both of them were sitting with a steaming cup of coffee, and the today's newspaper.  
"Good morning," said dad, with a smile on his face. He wasn't a morning person, even though our morning was at night. He pushed a plate of Cream cheese danish is towards me, knowing that they were my favorite. "I was thinking that next year you can go to the academy for your last two years of schooling."  
"Really?" I questioned. He didn't want me to go to regular school in fear of an enemy finding out that I'm his daughter. "Why?"  
"I thought it would be a good idea to make friends while you're still young," he said.  
"I'm shocked you would even suggest something like that." I told him with a straight face, it only lasted for a second until I broke out into a smile. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome," he said, before taking a sip of hot coffee.  
I grabbed a medium size cream cheese Danish from the plate, taking a huge bite out of it. I could feel the stickiness around my lips.  
My father's cell phone, that was on the table in front of him, began to vibrate. He picked up his phone knowing he had a text message. His brown eyes widened, as he read the text, while rubbing his forehead. He slammed his phone down on the table, as he began muttering curse words in Turkish, our native language. I never saw him get this mad before. His face turned a light shade of pink.  
"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him. I was concerned. I never seen him this mad before. Whenever he lost his temper, he always went into a different room.  
He slammed his fist down on the kitchen table, spilling the two cups of coffee, while the hot liquid splashed the newspaper. He saw how terrified I was. His eyes lost their anger turning into sadness. "Sorry, Callie, I lost my temper."  
"I'm fine," I said, not bothering to look at him. He tells me that I'm more like my dead mother with my emotions, but my looks are clearly my fathers. I met his dark brown eyes with my own, before saying, "it can happen to anyone."  
"No," he said, "I didn't need to lose my temper like that on you."  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "To make you lose your temper."  
"Your older sister ran away," he said, with sadness in his voice.  
My older half sister was a sour topic in our house. Rose Hathaway, his oldest daughter, is a dhampir as me even though her mother was a dhampir while mine was an only human. That was the reason why he didn't want me to go to school, just in case that they find out about my parentage. He didn't want his youngest to be bullied by brainwashed Moroi teens.  
I never met her, and she has no idea that I even exist. I always wanted to meet her, but I knew that my father wanted to get to know her before he springs my existence onto her.  
"Why would she? Didn't she like going to that academy?" I asked him.  
"There was an attack on the academy a week ago," he said, as he rubbed his forehead. "She fought with the guardians against the Strigoi. Some lives were lost, including her mentors."  
"Oh," I said, shocked beyond belief. "That would make anyone want to run away."  
He ran a hand through his short black hair. "Her mother wants me to find her. She's worried that something might happen to her, I'm also worried about her too."  
"Then find her," I told him.  
"I'm going to," he said. "I'm going to need my three guardians with me. I might know where she is, but that is only a guess."  
"That's fine," I told him. "I'm old enough to stay here while you go find her."  
"No," he said, shaking his head. "You're only fourteen years old and my responsibility. You're not going to be staying by yourself as seeing your not old enough. I don't know where I will be going or when I will be back. I will need to find someone that will take care of you."  
I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to me. I never really been outside of my house, for long periods of time, unless it involved going to the store.  
"Why can't I stay here? You can hire me a nanny. I won't need to leave the house then."  
"No, Callie, you are going to my old friends house. He has a daughter around your age. You can become her friend so you won't be so lonely."  
I glared at him before I turned on my heels, and stormed out of the kitchen. I was angry with him. I didn't know this person that he was sending me to. What if the guy was an axe murder? Or a sex addict? Or a creepy guy that likes to take advantage of underage dhampir girls? I would rather stay safe in my bed, in my own room, then going over to someone's house for god knows how long.  
"Callie," said dad, from the other side of the door. "We leave later tonight, you better be packed."  
"Fine," I snapped, before burying my head into my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Callie's point of view**  
I only packed most of my summer clothing into two large duffle bags. I only packed the basics like clothing, shoes, bathroom supplies, and a couple of books to keep me entertained. I didn't really know what to pack as seeing this was the first time I left the house to spend the night somewhere else. I didn't bother to ask my father or his guardians since they were on my bad side. I never really stayed angry at them for longer than a week.  
I grabbed both if my duffle bags and purse before slinging them over my shoulder. I had to be downstairs and ready to leave ten minutes ago. I'm normally never a late person, which my father knows that, but I was glad that he didn't go to my room. I didn't want to be near him any time soon. I gave one quick glance around my room.  
My walls were a light purple, filled with band posters, pictures of my mother, some of my drawings. I had no pictures of friends on their since I had none. Otherwise my walls would be pretty bare.  
My floor was a darker purple then my walls. I had a full size canopy bed, lined in frilly lime green comforter. I had a basic dresser and desk that held my old computer that I barely use, except while I'm doing my school work.  
I took a deep breath before I walked out of my room. If I would have stayed in their any longer, I would defiantly get in trouble with my father. I wasn't really afraid of him; it's just that he can be scary sometimes.  
"Callie!" he shouted, as soon as I stepped out of my room. He stomped his way up the hallway stairs. His hands were clenched into fists, so hard that his knuckles were turning white. His brown eyes that were normally friendly and happy towards me were darker in anger. His cheeks were flushed, I just didn't know if it was from anger or anxiety. I knew that he was made at me. I was able to tell since he never shouted my name.  
"Crap," I muttered underneath my breath. I know he wouldn't hear me. I looked into his eyes, trying not to flinch as his angry gaze torn through my soul. I never seen him like this, especially since it was directed at me.  
"Are you finished packing?" he asked, harshly as he stood on the top step of the staircase.  
I nodded my head, a part of me was too afraid to talk to him, and the other part of me was still angry to talk to him. I don't exactly know what he's capable of, but I do know that he has a lot of enemies that aren't Strigoi.  
"Good," he said, before taking a deep breath. His anger dimmed but didn't go away. He noticed the duffle bags in my arms, as I stood there looking awkward. "Let me take one of those for you."  
I silently handed the heaver one over to him. I felt bad about him carting my heavy duffle bag down the stairs, but he was the one to offer to carry it.  
"Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" he asked. I said nothing. He sighed. "I know that you're not happy with me, and I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I need to find your sister. I know that you think I will replace you as my daughter once Rose finds out, but that's not true. I just need to make sure she's safe, but I need to know that you're safe also. You will hate me now, but you will get over it and make a new friend in the process."  
"Ok," I said to him. I wasn't able to stay made at him for a long time. We never really argue, except for earlier. "I know that, I just didn't want to go to someone's house that I don't know. I'm being selfish right now."  
"I guess I did the wrong thing by constantly keeping you locked in the house," he muttered, with a shake of his head. He had a frown on his face. "Tim's a good guy. He's a non royal Moroi. His daughter, Katie, lives with him after her mother died. She's a dhampir that is homeschooled. She has a disability. She's not able to walk."  
"Oh," I said, looking towards the ground. I didn't know what to say to him; maybe I was being selfish buy not wanting to leave my house. "I'll stop complaining."  
"Good," he replied with a knowing smirk on his face. I knew that he said that now so I would be able to talk to him and not keep giving him the silent treatment. "I knew that you would start talking to me sooner than later."  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "I know that the only reason why you told me is so I will talk to you."  
"I know," he said smirking.  
I shook my head at him. He knew me too well. He took my bag and placed it in the trunk of his car. I put the one that I was holding, inside the trunk, right next to the one that was just place inside their moment ago. My father's, and his two guardians, suitcases were already inside of the trunk. I got inside of the back seat of the car. My father was sitting in the passenger seat. Sometimes he likes to be driven around in his own car. One of his guardians was sitting in the backseat next to me, while the other one was going to drive the car.

During the car ride I was listening to my iPod that I received for my last birthday. I laid my head against the window of the car, and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to someone shaking my arm, lightly.

"Callie," said dad, as he had a small smile on his face. "It's time to wake up. We just arrived at Tim's house, sweetheart."

"Okay," I said, sitting up in my seat. I looked out the window and frowned. There was no grass in front of the hose, only dirt and some shrubs which haven't been trimmed in decades. The house, who only looked like it was two stories, was a dirty white with pieces of paint chipped off. Windows were dusty, there were cobwebs dangling from the roof. The stairs were missing some pieces of wood and the other half looked like they were decaying. An old style Iron gate was moving back and forth in the early spring wind.

I looked at my father, and whispered to him, "Is this the place I will be spending while you're away? This place is a dump."

"Tim is doing some repairs on his house," said dad, as he scratched his beard. "I know that the front part of the house is a dump, but he and his daughter live in the second part of the house while the first part is getting some fixing done in the inside. There's nothing to worry about as seeing this building is safe enough to live in."

"Fine," I said to him. "Even if this place is a dump, I'll still live here until you take me home."

"That's my girl," said Dad with a bright smile on his face.

My dad and I both got out of the car, while the guardians were getting out my bags. My dad and one of his guardians went through the Iron Gate first. I walked behind them observing my soundings. The ground was covered in healthy trimmed grass, with several brightly colored flower beds that looked like they were put together with love and care. Concrete benches, gargoyles, stone animals were sitting throughout the yard. There were some trees that gave off some shad in the yard. The house on this side looked so much better also. The paint was a light blue, which looked like it was recently painted. The windows were cleaned and free of dust; some of them were open and had different color curtains flowing out of them. There was even a ramp that went to this door instead of stairs.

Although this side did look better than the front, this house was still a dump. Piles of garbage were overflowing two garbage cans. Several paint cans, and wood were scattered across the yard. It looked like they were still being used though. When I looked past the trees I was able to see cars. Lots of old cars and older trucks, that didn't look like they were working or fixable. Maybe this guy worked on cars for a living.

As soon as we made it to the front door, my dad rang the doorbell. Not even to seconds later it was opened up by a man who was in his early forties at least. He was tall as any Moroi guy is. His hair was black and receding back. He had blue eyes that reminded me of crystals. He was wearing a plain black button up shirt and blue jeans with cowboy boots.

"Abe," the guy said, as he grinned at my father. "It's been a while. It's good to see you. This must be your daughter, Callie."

"You too," responded my father. "Yes, this is Callie."

The guy, who I assumed is Tim, shook my hand rather quickly before dropping it. "Come inside."

Tim turned around and walked into the house as we followed behind him. His house seemed a bit friendlier. The walls were a light blue, and there were pictures of his daughter along the walls, although some of them also held a couple of dogs, and classic cars. The floor was, surprisingly, carpeted. We ended up in a small little kitchen where there were two teenagers eating some ice cream.

The girl that was in a wheel chair had light chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale, even for a dhampir. She was skinny, unlike the other teenage girl. She was wearing brightly colored shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The other girl had short raven black hair and ice blue eyes. She was chubbier than the other girl. She was wearing nothing but black, including her makeup. Both of them gave me blank looks as soon as they saw me staring at them.

"Callie, Abe," said Tim. "These are my two daughters, Katie and Freda."

"Hi," I said. Katie must have been the one in the wheelchair, as seeing that is the only one that my father told me about.

"Hey," said Freda, with a scowl on her face. "She's the one that's going to be staying here? She's too energetic. I don't like her."

"Me neither," said Katie.

I frowned, this was going to make things a lot more difficult.


End file.
